1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relates to a cell barrier for a rechargeable battery module and a rechargeable battery module including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cell barrier having improved insulating properties and cooling performance, as well as increased mechanical properties such as anti-corrosion, abrasion resistance, hardness, and so on. Aspects of the present invention also relate to a rechargeable battery module including the cell barrier and to the rechargeable battery or unit cell component of the rechargeable battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, researchers have been developing high-power rechargeable batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density. Such high power rechargeable batteries are formed of a plurality of battery cells connected to each other in series so as to be used as a power source for driving a motor in a device requiring high power, such as an electric vehicle.
A rechargeable battery (hereinafter, referred to as a unit cell for convenience) can be fabricated in various shapes, for example, cylinders, prisms, and the like. Unit cells are generally coupled in series to form a module that is composed of a plurality of unit cells.
Each unit cell includes: an electrode assembly including a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator interposed between them; a case having a space for housing the electrode assembly; a cap assembly combined with the case to seal the case in an airtight fashion; and a positive terminal and a negative terminal that protrude from the cap assembly and are electrically coupled to the positive and negative electrodes, respectively.
In general, the case is formed of a metal capable of efficiently dissipating heat generated from a unit cell. Accordingly, the metal should have excellent electrical conductivity as well as excellent thermal conductivity.
The unit cells are electrically coupled to each other by mounting a connector between threaded positive and negative terminals and then fastening the connector to the terminal with nuts.
In a rechargeable battery module, cell barriers for heat transfer are interposed between unit cells such that air flows through the cell barriers to cool the unit cells.
The information disclosed in this background section, above, is intended only to enhance understanding of the background of the invention. Therefore, the background section may contain information that does not constitute prior art known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.